San jû
by Jeece
Summary: toutes des petites histoires d'un chapitre sur Deidara et Sasori. Reviews please. sixième histoire ajoutée
1. Ramène moi à la vie

**Titre : Ramène-moi à la vie  
Auteur/Artiste : Jeece  
Couple : Deidara/Sasori  
Fandom :Naruto  
Rating (G, PG, PG-13, R, NC-17) : G  
Thème (numéro et nom) : **1. Regarde-moi**  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de Deidara et Sasori ne m'appartiennent pas bien sûr. Tout l'univers de naruto en fait.**

Il est partit, mais il demeure. Impossible de le retirer de sa tête. Depuis sa mort, il occupe chacune de ses pensées. Si Deidara pouvait tuer Sasori dans son cœur, il se sentirait mieux. Plus libre, plus serein. Il pourrait peut-être à nouveau respirer. Et vivre. Présent dans chaque recoin de son cerveau, il engloutit sa joie, ses espérances. S'il pouvait l'oublier, il irait mieux. Sasori resterait coucher là où il est vraiment. Deidara n'avait pas voulu voir le corps, il n'avait donc pas vu la scène et ne désirait pas la voir. Il était dans la grotte où ils s'étaient séparé après avoir eu une discussion animée sur l'avenir du cadavre de Gaara.

Deidara est égoïste. Il ne songe pas un seul instant au plan de l'Akatsuki mit à mal par cette mort. Il veut juste savoir s'il était dans la tête du marionnettiste au moment où celui-ci est mort comme aujourd'hui il est dans la sienne. Non, en fait, c'est LUI l'égoïste.

Il s'en va sans penser à ceux qui restent.

Lui qui était si fier de son corps en partie marionnette, de son art permanent. Sasori, finalement tu étais toi aussi éphémère.

Il lui avait dit pourtant, subtilement, que pour afficher un point faible de cette façon... autant porter en permanence une pancarte avec écrit dessus 'Tuez-moi'. C'était une remarque trop subtile peut-être...

Devenu le seul artiste de l'organisation, il avait bien fait comprendre aux autres que, désormais, il ne serait plus question ni de Sasori ni de ces oeuvres dans les conversations. Une vengeance, une toute petite vengeance. Du genre: voilà, Sasori-dana, tu m'as fait souffrir, alors je te fais tomber dans l'oubli. Après tout, comment aurait-il réagi s'il l'avait abandonné, trahi, avec la même désinvolture ? Comment monsieur la marionnette humaine aurait-il fait pour vivre après lui ?

Qu'il revienne ou alors, qu'il meurt dans sa tête comme il est mort dans sa vie. Il était plus facile de côtoyer le néant que l'absence obsédante d'une personne qu'on aim... côtoyait tous les jours.

Il ne voulait pas voir de corps et pourtant ses pas l'avait conduit presque automatique vers la fameuse grotte où Sasori reposait. Peut-être était-ce la solution pour le faire disparaître de sa tête. Tuer l'espoir que Zetsu avait menti et que ce qui était couché là n'était pas le vrai corps de Sasori. Qu'il allait réapparaître et se moquer des blessures de Deidara en disant que lui n'avait rien eu.

Oui, tout espoir avait été définitivement détruit dès qu'il avait posé le pied dans la grotte, qu'il avait vu.

Pourtant rien n'avait changé dans son cœur, il était toujours aussi présent, envahissant, étouffant. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous un poids imaginaire et Deidara se retrouva adossé à une des parois ayant survécut au combat. Son regard plongé non dans la vision de ce qu'il était venu chercher mais contemplant un point à l'horizon dégagé ou bien un point au-delà de cet horizon.

Il ne bougea pas un muscle. Et même si son visage restait neutre, il souffrait.

Au début, il crut que c'était un bruit de pas feutré qui l'avait détaché de sa contemplation. Mais quand il vit le responsable, il se dit que c'était tout bonnement impossible. Ce fut plutôt une présence. Son visage trahit d'abord la surprise mais redevint vite impassible. Une illusion, rien qu'une illusion.

Imaginaire ou spectre, Sasori vint s'assoire près de lui, parfaitement silencieux.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi avant que Deidara ne prit finalement la parole.

"Je n'ai pas envi d'en parler." Peut-être qu'en voyant s'il répond ou pas, il voulait s'assurer de la réalité de la scène qu'il vivait.

"Tant mieux." Répondit Sasori de sa voix imperturbable habituel. "J'aurais été obligé de t'écouter puis de trouver des conseils pour te remonter le moral. Et enfin tu devras pleurer toute ta tristesse sur mon épaule. Ce serait très embarrassant pour nous deux. Enfin surtout pour moi."

Deidara sourit. Oui, c'était exactement ce qu'il dirait. "Tsss, de toute façon tu n'es qu'une illusion créer par mon cerveau qui perd les pédales."

Et soudain, il eut un pincement au cœur, ferma un instant les yeux pour amoindrir cette douleur bien réelle. Il se retourna alors vers celui qui lui parlait, vers Sasori. Illusion, fantôme, âme, qu'importe pour lui. Il ne voulait qu'une chose en cet instant. Qu'il le regarde.

Sasori regardait droit devant lui et Deidara ne pensait qu'à une chose, qu'il détache son regard comme lui-même l'avait fait quand il était apparu.

Regarde-moi. Regarde-moi.

Sasori se tourne lentement vers lui et pendant qu'il faisait cela, son chagrin augmentait comme une rivière en crue. Il ne servait à rien de se mentir. Sasori était mort et les souvenirs qu'il utilise pour le croire vivant ne sont que du vent.

Leurs regards se croisent enfin et là, il n'en peut plus. Les larmes refoulées jusqu'alors coulent d'elle-même.

"Excuse-moi." Ce n'était vraiment pas la dernière image de lui qu'il voulait laisser au marionnettiste. Sasori ne répondit pas, il passa juste un doigt sur les larmes qui coulaient sur la joue de Deidara.

"Je t'avais dit que se serait embarrassant pour nous deux, idiot." Dit-il alors en essuyant délicatement les larmes qui avaient cessé aussi brusquement que commencer. Le visage de Sasori s'approcha alors doucement vers celui de Deidara. Les lèvres se frôlent.

Sasori était mort et pourtant le baiser même s'il ne dura qu'un instant, même si les lèvres n'avaient fait que se toucher, même alors il semblait si réel.

Deidara réouvrit les yeux et constata l'amer réalité. Il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui dans la grotte. Personne d'autre de vivant.

"Adieu... Sasori-dana." Murmura-t-il.

Réel ou non, cette discussion lui avait libéré l'esprit. Il n'a plus le sentiment de tourner en rond dans une pièce sans issue. Sasori est là, dans sa tête, dans son cœur. Deidara l'aimera toujours. Il ne le quittera jamais mais il faut que l'artiste réapprenne à vivre. Non pas en se révoltant contre son absence mais en acceptant qu'il soit en lui comme un merveilleux souvenir.

fin


	2. Inconnu à cette adresse

**Titre : Inconnu à cette adresse  
Auteur/Artiste : Jeece  
Couple : Deidara/Sasori  
Fandom :Naruto  
Rating (G, PG, PG-13, R, NC-17) : G  
Thème (numéro et nom) : 2. **Nouvelle ; lettre**  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de Deidara et Sasori ne m'appartiennent toujours pas bien sûr. **

Quand il s'agit d'une première impression, il n'existe pas de demi-mesure. Elle est soit totalement négative soit extrêmement positive. Après, qu'elle soit juste ou non... c'est une autre histoire.

Par exemple, lorsque Sasori apprit que son nouvel équipier serait Deidara, la première chose qu'il lui dit fut :

"Je ne suis pas un baby-sitter."

Et Deidara répondit immédiatement par:

"Et moi, je ne suis pas un garde malade pour vieux sénile, ouais."

Autant dire que la première impression pour l'un comme pour l'autre ne fut... pas très bonne.

"Encore cette ignoble... chose." Commenta Sasori alors qu'une des créations d'argiles de Deidara se posa sur la main de son créateur.

Orochimaru avait quitté l'organisation. Chaque mission devait s'effectuer en équipe de deux pour que chacun complète les faiblesses de l'autre. Ils ne se connaissaient que de vue mais malgré cela les premiers jours furent invivables.

Pourtant, ils étaient tous deux artistes. Ou peut-être justement parce qu'ils l'étaient.

"Si je devais dire 'ignoble chose' à vos oeuvres, Sasori-sama..." Deidara avait insisté sur le 'sama' pour montrer clairement l'ironie du titre. "Ce serait vous que je nommerais ainsi."

Le marionnettiste allait relever le défi de cette joute verbale qu'il venait de lancer quand il remarqua quelque chose enrouler sur le dos de l'oiseau. Quelque chose que Deidara était en train de détaché soigneusement. Sasori avait bien remarqué ce petit jeu depuis les quelques jours que l'équipe était formée. Un oiseau partait dieu seul sait où et revenait en fin de journée.

D'un geste rapide et précis, Sasori tendit un fil de chakkra sur l'enveloppe et le tira vers lui. En un temps record, il avait arraché la lettre des mains de Deidara et la tenait comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet dont il ignorait le nom ou l'existence.

"Hum... Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ta petite amie qui t'écrit des mots doux en cachette ?"

Il eut un mince sourire en voyant qu'il avait réussit son coup, rien qu'en voyant le visage étonné puis furieux de Deidara.

"Donnez-moi çà."

"Ah c'est de ton âge, ce genre de chose. Tu n'as pas à en rougir."

"Jaloux, le vieux ?" Dit-il d'un ton irrité avec un petit sourire.

"Certainement pas de toi, gamin."

"Rend moi çà immédiatement !" Dit-il en articulant chaque syllabe.

"Si tu la veux tellement..." Sasori se releva calmement. "...Viens me la prendre."

Deidara se précipite pour arracher l'enveloppe des mains du marionnettiste. Sasori esquiva en faisant un pas sur le côté puis sortit de la grotte. C'est ainsi que commença la course.

Elle continua dans la forêt bordant la grotte servant de repère à l'Akatsuki. Les arbres étaient trop proche entre eux pour que Deidara puisse rattraper Sasori grâce à ses oiseaux d'argiles. Le seul terrain sur lequel il pouvait encore l'égaler était au niveau du taijutsu puisque ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient très doué en la matière, privilégiant les attaques à distance.

Mais une distance moyenne les séparait, trop longue pour tenter des attaques à mains nues pour l'instant. Sasori conservait une légère avance, il ne semblait même pas courir de toutes ses forces, ce qui était très énervant.

"Si tu commences à fatiguer, tu devrais t'arrêter un moment pour te reposer." Dit-il de son ton serein. Pas de doute, il le narguait.

"Rend moi cette lettre."

"Si tu t'épuises ainsi pour çà, c'est qu'elle doit être très importante. Je me demande ce qu'il peut y avoir à l'intérieur." Sasori se tourna légèrement pour que Deidara puisse voir qu'il était en train de détacher lentement l'enveloppe pour l'ouvrir.

Ce fut le geste de trop.

Deidara plongea la main dans sa sacoche, qu'il avait eu la bonne idée d'emporter avec lui, il sentit l'argile se mélanger à son chakkra dans sa main pour former une araignée. Une fois terminée, il la lança aussitôt devant lui et composa le signe pour la faire exploser une fois arriver près du visage de Sasori.

Le marionnettiste fit un pas en arrière et s'arrêta sous le coup de la surprise. Deidara en profita pour rattraper le retard qu'il avait sur lui et passer à l'attaque. Il prit appui sur un tronc pour donner un coup de pied sauter sur Sasori.

Sasori esquiva de justesse, ils se croisèrent. Deidara tendit le bras pour prendre l'enveloppe mais ne put que la frôler du bout des doigts avant que l'autre ne l'écarte d'un geste.

"Fait attention, tu as failli la détruire. Je croyais que tu y tenais." Dit-il en agitant la lettre qui avait légèrement roussi sur un de ses coins à cause de l'explosion.

"Ce genre de petit jeu n'est plus de votre âge, Sasori-sama."

Le soleil poursuivait sa course dans le ciel et pourtant ce 'petit jeu' comme l'avait dit Deidara n'était pas fini pour autant. Franchement, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre Sasori. Si son but était d'ouvrir sa lettre, il aurait pu le faire un bon millier de fois bien que çà l'enrageait de l'admettre. Alors, il cherchait quoi ? Le tester ?

"Si tu as soif, il y a de l'eau là." Dit le marionnettiste en se dirigeant vers un petit lac dans la forêt. Il s'agenouilla près du bord de celui-ci comme pour signifier une trêve dans l'échange d'esquive qu'ils avaient fait jusqu'alors.

Deidara voulait d'abord en profiter pour l'attaquer par surprise, c'était peut-être sa seule chance mais il devait bien admettre qu'il mourait de soif. Il s'agenouilla à son tour pour boire un peu d'eau.

"Tout çà pour une lettre..." commenta Sasori. "Vraiment ridicule."

Deidara fronça les sourcils. Non mais qui avait commencé tout çà ? Il préféra dire en grinçant les dents. "Elle est à moi, c'est tout."

Il fallait qu'il mette fin à tout çà. La nuit allait tomber... Et puis il eut soudain une idée pour la récupérée. Oui, d'après ce qu'il connaissait de Sasori, çà pouvait marcher. Deidara se leva.

"Bien, fin de la trêve."

Il courut pour éliminer la distance les séparant et tendit aussitôt le bras pour saisir la lettre, toujours dans son enveloppe. Sasori leva le bras pour la mettre hors de portée. Parfait, comme il l'avait prévu.

Deidara fit mine d'être emporté dans son élan et de tomber sur Sasori. Le marionnettiste fit un pas en arrière et puis il vit soudainement le visage de Deidara de très près. De trop près à son goût. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire des yeux d'ahuri (dixit Deidara) quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Non mais il rêvait, c'était impossible ! Deidara était en train de l'embrasser !

Il en fut tellement surpris et tétanisé qu'il ne remarqua pas que son nouveau coéquipier venait d'en profiter pour lui dérober la lettre.

Une fois ce qu'il désirait entre ses mains, Deidara s'écarta avec un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

"Merci, Sasori-DANA." Dit-il d'un ton joyeux avec un clin d'œil avant de lui tourner le dos.

La stupeur passée, il put laisser libre place à son irritation. Surtout pour le 'dana'.

"DEIDARA !"

Fin


	3. Une visite explosive

**Titre : Une visite explosive  
Auteur/Artiste : Jeece  
Couple : Deidara/Sasori  
Fandom :Naruto  
Rating : G  
Thème : **3. Scandale**  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de Deidara et Sasori ne m'appartiennent toujours pas bien sûr. **

**Note: Ce one shot est inspiré d'une fic écrite avec Deidara-san su forum naruto. Merci. **

Tsuki no kuni. Non ne regarder pas vos cartes, vous ne trouverez pas ce village. Il est tellement minuscule que la plupart du temps vous le traversiez sans même vous en rendre compte. Pourtant, Sasori et Deidara devaient le traverser pour atteindre Suna. Là où ils devaient capturer Itchibi, le démon du sable.

"Quel voyage ennuyeux !" Dit à mi-voix Deidara en poussant un soupir. "Vivement Suna que les choses deviennent intéressantes, enfin."

Pour étouffer un peu son ennui, il balaya du regard une série d'affiche accrochée au mur. Tiens, même dans un trou perdu pareil, il y avait des évènements ? Deidara s'arrêta en voyant une affiche particulière. "Hum ?"

Sasori, qui aimait la tranquillité de se voyage et surtout ce silence, daignait tout de même s'arrêter aussi pour demander. "Qui a-t-il ?"

Deidara se rapprocha de l'affiche pour être sûr de ne pas se tromper. " Ahhh, une exposition d'Okamoto Taro !" Dit-il pris d'une soudaine excitation. Il se tourna vers Sasori, les yeux brillants et un large sourire sur le visage. Le marionnettiste, lui, resta de marbre en levant seulement un sourcil. Geste qui était invisible bien sûr puisqu'il était dans sa marionnette Hiruko. "Qui ?"

"Ce mec est un génie, ouais. Quel manque de culture, Sasori-dana." Répondit-il avec un regard espiègle en arrachant l'affiche du mur sans se soucier s'il pouvait le faire ou non.

"Il me semble avoir déjà souligné que j'aimais fort peu, le suffixe Dana."

Deidara ignora royalement la remarque de Sasori et tapota l'affiche. "A kumo no kuni. Mais c'est sur la route de Suna çà !"

Sasori fut irriter d'être ignoré ainsi et de plus par la remarque sur la route à suivre. Bref deux bonnes raisons pour ne pas répondre sur un ton calme. "Pas du tout, c'est à l'opposé !"

Deidara ignorait toujours Sasori, à croire qu'il était dans son petit monde. "Quelle chance, ouais. On pourra y faire un tour avant la mission."

"J'ai cru entendre, 'on'..."

L'artiste spécialiste en explosif semblait enfin se rendre compte de la présence de son coéquipier. Il se tourna vers lui pour lui répondre. "Tu viens aussi, bien sûr."

C'est dans des moments pareils qu'être dans une marionnette avaient des avantages. Comme par exemple, en cet instant précis, cela évitait de voir que Sasori était en train de se concentrer pour garder son calme. "Il est hors de question que..."

"Que tu me laisses payer l'entrer ? Quel gentleman ! " Compléta Deidara.

"...Que j'aille à cette stupide exposition." Acheva Sasori en luttant toujours pour garder un ton neutre.

Deidara lança un regard encore plus malicieux à Sasori, ce qui fit reculer ce dernier d'un pas de surprise. "Oh je vois, on a peur."

"Pardon ?"

Deidara haussa les épaules avec un sourire suffisant comme s'il était certain d'avoir vu juste. "Oui, après tout s'il y a bien une preuve que l'art éphémère est l'art suprême, c'est bien dans cette exposition. Tu as peur de perdre la face, Sasori-dana; je comprends parfaitement ton point de vue."

Et avec une mine satisfaite, il n'attendit pas pour commencer à se mettre en route pour Kumo no kuni.

"... Bien essayé mais non ! Toi, tu reviens ici et direction Suna !" Dit Sasori d'un ton autoritaire. Mais Deidara ne faisait aucun pas en arrière. "Oh tu m'écoutes ? Deidara!"

Deidara s'arrêta mais se n'est certainement pas pour obéir à Sasori. "Ah, j'oubliais... Il faudrait que vous sortiez d'Hiruko, il n'est pas assez discret pour l'exposition." Il disait cela sur un ton faussement respectueux qu'il employait généralement quand il demandait quelque chose à son coéquipier.

"Très bien, je ne suis pas assez discret ainsi, donc Au revoir." Et sur ses mots dit à bout de nerfs, il tourna le dos à Deidara pour prendre la véritable route qu'ils devaient prendre à l'origine. Tant pis, il se chargerait d'Itchibi lui-même. Il continua sa route sur une vingtaine de mètres avant que Deidara le rattrape et l'agrippe par le col de la veste caractéristique de l'Akatsuki.

"Tu viens !" Dit-il en le tenant fermement.

"Je ne cèderais pas." Grinça Sasori entre ses dents.

"Tu viens ou je fais exploser ta marionnette et avec toi à l'intérieur."

"Du chantage maintenant... Moi aussi je peux jouer à ce petit jeu." D'un mouvement de fils, il fit bouger la queue de scorpion d'Hiruko pour qu'il soit assez proche du cou de Deidara.

Après une demi-heure à rester ainsi, lame empoisonnée d'un côté et poupée d'argile explosive de l'autre, chacun n'avait pas bougé de ses positions.

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'obstines. Ce n'est pas comme si on abandonnait la mission. On va à l'exposition une heure et puis on va à Suna."

"20 minutes." Trancha Sasori.

"Quoi ! Mais que peut-on voir en 20 minutes ? Non, 40 minutes. C'est le minimum, ouais."

"Avec le détour, le voyage pour notre mission prendrait 4 heures ! Une demi-heure c'est mon dernier mot."

Deidara soupira. "D'accord, une demi-heure. Mais je m'en souviendrais... ouais." Il rangea sa création dans sa sacoche et Sasori fit de même avec la lame. "Dans ses conditions, tu peux au moins retirer çà." Et Deidara se jeta sur la carapace d'Hiruko pour extraire Sasori de force à l'extérieur.

Le marionnettiste aurait pu refaire le chantage empoisonné mais il voulait en finir vite avec cette corvée aussi obéit-il sans trop discuter.

Après Deux interminables heures de voyage, ils arrivèrent finalement devant le bâtiment accueillant l'exposition. Une longue file de fans en tout genre suivait déjà leur tours jusqu'à la caisse. De l'extérieur, on pouvait voir la célèbre sculpture de La tour du Soleil déteste attendre." Murmura Sasori. Comme Deidara ne répondait rien, il décida d'enchaîner sur une question qui lui vint soudain à l'esprit. "Et ce n'est pas gratuit, je suppose..."

"Hum, c'est 10 000 Ryos par personne." Informa négligemment Deidara.

"10 000 Ryos !" S'exclama Sasori. "Donc c'est 20 000 Ryos pour nous deux !"

"Pas cher hein ? C'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi, ouais."

Le déserteur de Suna regarda Deidara pour déterminer s'il était sérieux ou non. "Même si on m'offrait tous les yumas sur un plateau pour ce prix, je refuserais." Après une pause. "Très bien, c'est décidé, on retourne à la mission."

"Tu ne peux pas faire çà..." dit Deidara, choqué.

"Ah non? C'est très facile pourtant, regarde-moi." Et il commença à faire demi-tour.

"Mais ma vie dépend de cette exposition ! Je dois la voir !" Hurla presque le déserteur d'iwa.

"Depuis quand ta vie en dépendrait ?"

"Depuis cinq bonnes minutes, ouais."

"C'est bien ce que je pensais..."

Deidara tira sur la manche de Sasori pour le faire revenir dans la file. "J'ai compris, vieux radin. Je m'occupe de l'entrée."

"J'ai comme un horrible doute..." marmonna Sasori pour lui-même. Puis il se dit que l'on verra bien s'il avait raison ou tord. Aussi préféra-t-il reporter son regard sur la statue gigantesque baptisé Tour du soleil. Il plissa les yeux comme pour l'inspecter de son mieux.

"Quel..."

"Grandiose hein ?" Dit Deidara en voyant que Sasori observait la sculpture. "Et encore... Quand ils la feront exploser, se sera vraiment magnifique, ouais."

"J'allais plutôt dire: quelle ignoble création. C'est censé représenter quoi ?" Sasori se tourna vivement vers Deidara quand il fit attention à ce qu'il venait de dire. "Exploser !"

"Evidement." Dit-il en haussant les épaules. "L'art est une explosion."

"Quoi, c'est lui qui est à l'origine de cette phrase ?"

"Ouais."

"Çà explique tout..." commenta-t-il en regardant encore la sculpture.

Deidara était trop occupé à fouiller dans sa sacoche, comme ils approchaient des caisses, que pour écouter Sasori. "Pardon ?"

"Non, rien."

Arrivé devant la caisse à l'entrée du bâtiment, le caissier leur fit un beau sourire commercial qui aurait pu faire pâlir de jalousie le Gaïto sensei de Konoha. "Bonjour. Deux personnes ?"

"Bien obligé..." marmonna Sasori.

"Çà fera 20 000 Ryos."

Deidara sortit quelque chose ressemblant à un porte-feuille de sa sacoche. "Voilà, servez-vous." Dit-il avec un large sourire.

Tout d'abord Sasori fut intrigué par le fait qu'il tendait un porte-feuille entier et puis il reconnut la couleur argile du dit objet tendu au caissier. "Tu ne vas quand même pas..."

Trop tard... Dès que le vendeur prit la création, Deidara composa le sceau et le faux portefeuille explosa au visage du caissier. Deidara se mit alors à courir vers l'intérieur de l'exposition. Sasori était bien obligé de le suivre mais pas sans lui lancer un regard lourd de reproche.

"De quoi te plaints-tu Sasori-dana ? On est entrer gratuitement." Visiblement, il était plutôt content de son plan.

"Mon doute était fondé finalement..."

Passé l'entrer, ils ralentirent un peu leur course.

"Toujours fâché ?"

"Dis-moi pourquoi je ne le serais pas... Tu m'obliges à venir à une exposition sans intérêt au mépris de notre mission et maintenant tu crées un scandale juste pour pouvoir y entrer à l'œil. Le bouddha lui-même serait fâché." S'énerva Sasori. Il n'y avait vraiment que Deidara pour le mettre dans un état pareil. Lui qui restait toujours impassible d'ordinaire.

Il prit une grande respiration pour se calmer. "Bon, finissons vite cette visite avant d'avoir tous les gardes sur le dos. Oh, tu m'écoutes ?" Mais son coéquipier avait prit une petite avance et visitait déjà la première salle.

La première salle de l'exposition était composé de peinture du maître et il ne réalisait pas immédiatement que l'exposition était loin d'être ce à quoi il s'attendait. Deidara pensait naïvement qu'il y avait un autre artiste exposant avec Okamoto. Il râla même un peu, ils auraient pu l'ajouter sur l'affiche. Pendant qu'il songeait que cet artiste faisant de bête toile n'avait aucun talent, l'horrible doute de Sasori revenait à la surface.

Une salle, deux salles, trois... Que des tableaux ou des sculptures. Bref de l'art permanent. Ce foutu art permanent dont Sasori n'arrêtait jamais de venter les mérites dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.

Sasori vit son coéquipier s'arrêter net, tête baissée et tremblant presque. "Deidara ?"

Ce dernier ferma les poings rageusement et hurla. "ON N'A PAS LE DROIT DE DECEVOIR SES FANS ! C'EST SCANDALEUX!"

Sasori recula d'un pas tant il fut surpris par un si brusque changement de réactions. Dire qu'il avait songé lui dire quelque chose pour lui remontrer le moral...

"Deidara... du calme..."

"JE VAIS LUI MONTRER MOI, CE QUE VEUT VRAIMENT DIRE L'ART EST UNE EXPLOSION, OUAIS !" Hurla toujours Deidara.

"Deidara..." Sasori essayait bien de le résonner mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Il le connaissait bien assez pour savoir ce qu'il allait suivre... aussi alla-t-il calmement à l'extérieur, sorti une de ses créations, celle possédant un bouclier de chakkra pour se protéger de l'inévitable désastre.

Deidara sortit également mais ni pour se protéger ni pour retourner à la mission, il fonça droit vers la sculpture la tour du soleil. Depuis l'explosion de la caisse, l'entrée du bâtiment était remplie d'agitation. Ninja médecin et compagnie. Un garde restait tout de même pour surveiller l'immense sculpture.

"Désolé mais il est interdit d'approcher." Lança le garde comme avertissement. "Arrêter... Mais... Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?"

La suite... tous le monde s'en doute... Elle pourrait se résumer en un seul mot: BOUM. Un gigantesque et apocalyptique boum pour être plus précis.

"Çà va mieux...?" Risqua Sasori.

Après avoir fait exploser tout ce qui bougeait ou dépassait des décombres, Deidara avait enfin arrêté de bouger et avait repris une respiration a peu près normale.

"Mouais..."

Sasori le regarda un moment sans rien dire. Il voyait bien que la déception était encore présente. Il poussa un soupir imperceptible puis il s'approcha du déserteur d'Iwa. Ensuite sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il se pencha légèrement pour déposer un baiser sur la chevelure de Deidara qui lui tournait toujours de dos. Celui-ci se retourne, une légère expression de surprise sur le visage.

Sasori frôla l'épaule de son coéquipier avant de dire. "Allez, on y va."

Deidara afficha un sourire avant de le suivre pour Suna.

Fin


	4. Sacrifier mes scrupules pour

**Titre : Sacrifier mes scrupules pour...  
Auteur/Artiste : Jeece  
Couple : Deidara/Sasori  
Fandom :Naruto  
Rating : G  
Thème : **4. Toi et moi**  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de Deidara et Sasori ne m'appartiennent toujours pas bien sûr. Par contre les personnages, ryu et les autres m'appartiennent. Mais pas l'univers. **

**note: je reprends certain élément d'une ancienne fic que je re modélise un peu pour introduire Sasori plus tôt.**

**Les paroles en italique/gras sont les pensées de deidara. les paroles en italique simple sont des flashs backs**

60 de konoha. 42 de Suna. 21 d'iwa. Les autres ne dépassaient pas la dizaine. Voilà quels étaient les effectifs des genins inscrit à l'examen pour passer au grade supérieur.

Lors de la première épreuve, les plus faibles villages se retrouvèrent sans représentant. Ils n'étaient plus que 60 au total.

La guerre était terminée mais les pertes étaient toujours visibles, beaucoup avait périt en emportant les secrets de leurs clans dans leurs tombes.

Ayumi, ninja d'iwa no kuni, avait attendu un an avant d'inscrire son équipe composé des jeunes Deidara, Ryu et Takumi. Elle aurait bien attendu d'avantage si on lui avait laissé le choix. Non pas que l'équipe soit faible... malgré leurs treize ans, ils avaient un certain talent... mais elle ne les croyait pas prêt. Et surtout, elle s'inquiétait du comportement d'un de ces genins.

_**Sacrifier mes scrupules pour l'équipe ?**_

Cette fameuse équipe en question se trouvait à présent dans une mince ruelle, à l'arrière d'un restaurant de Suna no kuni, là où avait lieu les examens chuunins cette année.

Ils avaient réussi à récolter quelques indices, seul Ryu n'avait pas le sien mais ils s'étaient lancés tout de même dans une course poursuite vers le lieu de la prochaine épreuve. Pensant qu'ils seraient sans doute attaquer et pourraient récupérer l'indice pour Ryu là-bas. Ils eurent vu juste car il ne leurs avait pas fallu deux secondes pour être accosté.

"D'abord mettons les choses au clair, je ne suis pas examinatrice, ni même ninja. Mais j'ai quelques connaissances en ninjutsu. Assez pour vous tester." Dit celle qui c'était fait passer deux minutes plus tôt pour une simple serveuse sans histoire.

"Je m'en charge, ouais." Dit Deidara en faisant un pas en avant pour se détacher des autres. "Vous, vous continuez."

"Tu es le seul à représenter ton équipe ?" Demanda la serveuse, surprise. "Ne me sous-estime pas. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas ninja que je suis faible pour autant."

Le genin haussa les épaules. "Hum, on verra bien." Mais son regard traduisait que c'était déjà tout vu pour lui.

"Çà va aller ?" Demanda Ryu après hésitation.

"Mais tu es encore là, baka ! Filez vite; je vous rejoindrais aussitôt." S'énerva un peu Deidara envers son ami. Non pas qu'il soit fâché mais il connaissait assez Ryu pour savoir qu'il restera planter là jusqu'à ce qu'il s'énerve.

Ryu et Takumi commencèrent à courir mais la pseudo serveuse ne voulait pas en rester là. Elle lança un kunai qui fut automatiquement intercepter par un kunai de Deidara.

"Tss, se sera réglé en un seul lancé. Dommage..." Deidara glissa sa main dans son étui de shurikens pour en prendre. Un seul lancé n'était pas suffisant pour tester la technique qu'il avait imaginée avant l'examen mais cela l'était amplement pour gagner. Il calcula rapidement le peu d'esquive possible, prenant en compte que la serveuse devait connaître les bases comme la permutation et le clonage. Il fallait une tactique qui lui assurait la victoire quelle que soit l'esquive utilisée. Son sourire augmenta d'un cran quand il était certain de son coup et il lança le shuriken droit sur la serveuse. Celle-ci esquiva dans un mouvement à gauche, deidara composa un sceau et le shuriken explosa alors qu'il passait en parallèle avec le visage de la cible. Elle recula sous l'effet de la petite explosion tandis que booster par le souffle de l'explosion, un deuxième shuriken jaillit du nuage provoquer par l'explosion pour foncer de nouveau droit vers la serveuse. Le second shuriken avait été placé selon la technique du shuriken furtif. La serveuse composa une permutation juste à temps pour ne pas se retrouver avec un shuriken planter dans le front. La stupeur passée, la serveuse qui avait permuté sur le haut d'un mur se permit de sourire. "Et bien c'est..." commença-t-elle.

"C'est pas fini." Compléta Deidara à sa place et la serveuse sentit trop tard une fine sensation de picotement. Picotement dû à une éraflure sur sa joue provoquée par le shuriken qui avait fait un petit jeu de ricochet pour ré atteindre la cible. La serveuse porta sa main sur la blessure. "Pas mal." Avoua-t-elle un peu de mauvaise grâce. "C'est bon je ne fais pas le poids, je me rends."

Deidara eut un sourire. "Çà ne sert à rien puisque tu es morte pour moi, ouais."

Elle n'eut pas le temps de protester; même de souffler. Celle qui les avait attaqués n'était plus et deidara rejoignit son équipe peu de temps après comme promis.

Pour l'équipe...

_**Sacrifier mes scrupules pour l'amitié ?**_

C'est une équipe en grand manque de sommeil qui arriva au petit matin devant l'arène de la troisième épreuve.

"Ouah c'était ramen mon indice, c'était beaucoup plus facile."

"Ryu... a quoi çà sert de lire ton indice maintenant ?"

Histoire de ne pas s'écrouler si près du but, ils avaient essayé de maintenir une conversation quand les attaques des autres équipes ne leur donnaient pas à bon coup de fouet.

"Ah rien, je sais." Dit-il en le rangeant. "Non mais je me suis donner du mal pour l'obtenir. Autant savoir ce que c'était..."

Deidara roula les yeux. Du mal... LUI. Alors que cet indice était celui qu'il avait pris sur le cadavre de... mademoiselle je ne suis pas ninja, je ne fais que vous tester. Enfin... autant le laisser dire. Pour l'amitié...

"Félicitation, vous êtes le deuxième groupe à être arrivé ici." L'examinateur et ayumi les attendait à l'intérieur, malgré l'heure tardive ou matinale, selon le point de vue.

"Deuxième seulement ?" S'étonna Deidara, persuadé d'arriver premier.

"Une équipe de Suna est arrivée en fin d'après midi. Allez montrer moi vos indices."

"Oh, de suna... Ils ont l'avantage du terrain donc autant dire qu'on est les premiers." Commenta Deidara d'un ton presque dédaigneux.

"Tu dois être moins fatigué que tu n'en à l'air pour dire des bêtises pareilles." Dit Ayumi avec un sourire.

Takumi apprécia sa victoire sans discuter. "C'est déjà bien pour le village."

"Normal, on est les meilleurs !" Dit Ryu, dernier à donner son indice à l'examinateur.

"Disons, que je relève le niveau de l'équipe, ouais." Ajouta Deidara avec sa 'modestie' habituelle.

"Dites donc les pipelettes, vous n'avez pas rendez-vous avec trois lits ?" Ayumi dirigea les trois genins vers les chambres réservées aux qualifiés sans leurs laisser le temps d'un autre commentaire.

----------

Pendant la semaine de repos avant le tournoi, Ryu avait trop peur qu'on analyse ses jutsus pour s'entraîner. Il n'imita tout de même pas Deidara qui ne faisait rien tout simplement. Takumi lui préférait réviser la théorie plutôt que la pratique.

"Tu t'entraînes pas sur ton argile ?" Demanda Ryu qui ne voyait toujours pas ce qu'il pourrait faire avec çà. Il en avait emmené avant qu'ils ne quittent Iwa et ne voulait toujours pas répondre. Disant simplement qu'il désirait tester quelque chose. Il feuilletait une livre tandis que Deidara dévalisait presque la section art de la bibliothèque.

"Non, les essais seront pour le premier combat."

"Tu ne veux pas dire ton idée en bref..."

Deidara rit doucement. "Curieux, tu verras bien dans une semaine. Et puis, je ne suis pas sûr que cela va marcher. Alors je préfère ne rien en dire."

Ryu se reporta de nouveau sur son livre et se rendit alors compte qu'il était tomber sur l'historique de Suna. "Oh tient, ils ont des héros de guerre ici..."

"Baka, chaque village à son héros de guerre."

Ryu ne fit pas attention à la remarque. "Oui et bin, celui de suna c'est... euh machin truc sasori." Dit-il en rangeant le livre.

"Machin truc ? T'es sûr de çà ?" Demanda Deidara, perplexe.

"Bon d'accord, j'ai perdu la page et je me rappelle plus du nom exact. C'était un surnom. N'empêche c'est la classe un surnom. Je vais m'en trouver un." Dériva Ryu pour étouffer sa gaffe du nom.

"Oh ouais, Machin truc Ryu, çà sonne bien." Répondit Deidara en rigolant.

"Très drôle."

"Tellement que je vais t'appeler ainsi désormais, ouais." Deidara rangea ses livres avant d'emprunter le chemin de la Sortie. Ryu le rattrapa à toute allure. "Ah non, alors ! Je préfère encore Baka." Après une pause, il regarda l'horizon d'un air rêveur. "N'empêche... Je me demande s'il est encore à Suna. Si oui, on peut le rencontrer ! Çà serait classe ! Et il nous donnera des conseils."

"Pff, çà sera sûrement un vieux croulant. Aucun intérêt." Dit négligemment Deidara.

_**Sacrifier mes scrupules pour gagner ?**_

Sasori assistait au tournoi représentant la dernière phase de l'examen de Chuunin non pas par curiosité et encore moins à cause d'une passion quelqu'un pour ce genre de spectacle. Il était à l'arène de Suna par simple obligation. Suna craignait constamment d'être attaqué, étant le pays le plus affaibli par la guerre. Que l'examen se passait chez eux, était une bonne chose pour faire croire aux autres qu'il n'avait rien perdus. Mais le village avait tout de même peur et c'est pour cela que plusieurs ninjas d'élites étaient dispersées dans les gradins de l'arène au cas où on profiterait des combats pour un coup d'état envers le kazekage. C'était uniquement pour cela qu'il avait l'obligation d'assister à cet examen. Une obligation affreusement ennuyeuse, sans intérêt. Deux combats avaient déjà eu lieu et ils avaient été extrêmement pathétiques.

Les participants du combat s'avancèrent, il repéra juste du regard le genin passant le moins inaperçu, des cheveux blonds lui couvraient pratiquement les yeux. Le marionnettiste s'attendait à un combat comme les précédents et non à ce qui allait suivre.

Deidara s'avança en face de son adversaire. En le voyant, il ne put s'empêcher de se mordre légèrement le pouce pour calmer l'excitation qui la gagnait. C'était son premier combat où il serait enfin juger par, il le pensait, des gens capable de reconnaître son talent et non comme Ayumi sensei qui mettait toujours un frein à ses ambitions. C'était le moment de tester si sa nouvelle technique était valable. Peut-être que son adversaire allait mourir... qu'importe, Deidara devait gagner. Qu'importe les moyens, si le ninja en face de lui mourait c'est qu'il était trop faible et donc méritait son sort.

Dès que l'arbitre signala le début du combat, le genin de suna fonça directement vers lui, l'obligeant à reculer pour lui donner un plus grand champ d'esquive.

tss encore du taijutsu, c'est à la mode ou quoi ? songea-t-il avec irritation. Il n'avait jamais aimé se style car comme pour les techniques basiques, il disait avec orgueil que n'importe qui pouvait les faire. Tandis que les attaques à distance, demandait plus de réflexion que de taper bêtement devant soi.

Entre deux esquives in extremis, deidara put plonger sa main dans le sac d'argile. Il sentit l'argile pénétrer à l'intérieur de sa main et malaxa du chakra pour qu'il en soit pénétrer un peu. Dès que cette opération fut faite, il profita d'une mi-distance créer pour faire un clone. Pendant que le clone se faisait détruire par un coup de pied adversaire, Deidara se glissa dans l'angle mort de Takyo, son adversaire, pour lui posa l'argile qu'il avait infiltré de son chakra dans le dos. Il fit une permutation quand Takyo tenta de l'atteindre avec un coup de coude arrière. Voilà les tests pouvaient commencer. Il avait dû employer des techniques qu'il n'aimait pas mais tant pis.

C'était pour gagner...

_**Sacrifier mes scrupules pour l'art ?**_

_Bien avant le départ pour l'examen, sa chambre était digne d'un champ de bataille. Sa respiration était saccadée à cause de la soudaine montée d'adrénaline qui avait réduit le décor à cet état. Poussé par un sentiment de frustration, il s'était lâché sans retenu, se défoulant sur tout ce qui était à sa portée. Deidara se sentait un peu apaisé mais l'irritation était toujours présente. Et il y avait de quoi, même en reprenant tout depuis le début, il n'avait pas progressé d'un millimètre dans son art. Pourtant il savait, il sentait qu'il n'avait pas atteint sa limite. Qui lui restait peut-être 20 à faire. Voir le but sans parvenir à l'atteindre alors qu'il était à porté était presque désespérant. Un an d'entraînement n'ayant servit à rien... gâché. Il commençait à croire que... c'est alors que quelque chose attira son attention. Quelque chose qui pourrait bien être une lueur d'espoir. Une possibilité d'un autre point de vue. Alors qu'il imaginait tout ce que ce nouvel angle pouvait offrir, il s'obligea à freiner son enthousiasme. Deidara analysa plus froidement l'idée. Après réflexion, il devait vérifier trois choses avant de savoir si c'était un faux espoir ou bien une nouvelle voie entièrement original._

_C'était quitte ou double. L'examen en décidera. Oui, c'était l'idéal. Parce que son nouvel art sera sûrement meurtrier et qu'une petite parcelle de conscience lui soufflait encore de ne pas le tester sur un ami._

Deidara soupira de soulagement, malgré l'angle mort, c'était vraiment juste. Il composa le sceau... test numéro un. L'argile explosa, propulsant Takyo vers l'avant. L'endroit où avait été déposé l'argile avait laissé une trace de brûlure ensanglantée et dégageait encore une légère fumée.

Pendant que son adversaire se remettait debout, Deidara malaxait du chakra dans l'argile avec ses deux mains, mettant plus de chakra dedans que la première fois.

Le genin d'Iwa fonça vers son adversaire qui se remettait encore difficilement sur pied pour lui saisir ses deux mains. Takyo profita de cela pour décocher à Deidara un coup de pied en plein ventre, dans l'espoir de le faire lâcher prise avant qu'il ne dépose de nouveau de l'argile sur lui. Ne pouvant composer de sceau, Deidara se prit l'attaque de plein fouet mais si plus ou moins se réceptionner pour ne pas tomber à terre. Il fit immédiatement le sceau qui déclencha l'explosion de l'argile avant que Takyo ne l'enlève.

Au moment de l'explosion, Takyo tentait de retirer l'argile sur son poignet droit ce qui fit que sa main gauche se prit le plus gros de la charge.

Deidara se releva, en se tenant le ventre. Il avait fait quelque chose de risqué, c'était de bonne guerre que son adversaire en ai profité. Mais le deuxième test était concluant, et l'informa que selon la dose de chakra qu'il mettait, l'explosion était plus puissante ou non.

Mais le troisième était le plus important, car il justifiait le choix de l'argile. Ce qu'il venait de faire, Deidara pourrait très bien le faire avec des shurikens ou d'autres armes comme il le faisait jusqu'à maintenant.

Il entendit l'examinateur qui allait annoncer la fin du match. C'est vrai que c'était compréhensible, le genin de suna ne pourra plus utiliser sa main dans le match et donc ne plus composer de sceau. Mais finir sans laisser Deidara faire le troisième test ? Pas question. Il devra donc travailler dans l'urgence pour précéder la décision de l'arbitre. Heureusement, il avait déjà préparé le terrain pendant le petit combat de taijutsu du début en plaquant de l'argile sur le sol.

Rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de finir ses tests. Pour l'art...

Takyo savait que les choses tournaient à son désavantage pour ne pas dire que le match était perdu d'avance. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas renoncer. Il ne POUVAIT pas renoncer. Il songea à utiliser sa dernière carte, il n'avait pas le choix de toute façon. Il serra les dents en essayant de faire avec toute la difficulté du monde le sceau pour sa technique. Il vit son adversaire tendre la main vers son sac et songea que c'est çà qu'il devra viser pour gagner. Il sentit le chakra se concentrer sur son bras le plus valide, s'expulsant de la chair pour créer une mini-tornade autour. En étouffant un hurlement de douleur, il lança un coup de poing dans le vide pour lancer cette tornade vers son adversaire, expulsant le sac loin de son propriétaire. Il se permit alors un sourire, vis que l'arbitre qui avait été à deux doigts d'annoncer sa défaite, avait changé d'avis devant ce retournement de situation. Il prit le temps de souffler et s'avança vers Deidara. S'il l'obligeait à garder une distance de corps à corps, il pouvait encore gagner. Il ne fit pas attention au sceau que Deidara fit, pensant que c'était du bluff. Il était sûr de ne pas avoir d'argile sur lui et le sac était trop loin de lui pour que le genin d'iwa en ait prit pendant qu'il reprenait son souffle. Quand soudain, il sentit une vive douleur à sa jambe lorsqu'il fit un pas tandis qu'il était ébloui par une explosion. Une seconde à peine plus tard, là où c'était retrouvez son pied, il n'y avait plus rien. Il tomba, ne retenant pas son cri de douleur cette fois. Avant de perdre connaissance, il attendit ce qu'il ne voulait pas entendre. Il entendit sa défaite. Mais dans sa situation, ce n'avait plus tellement d'importance.

Tandis que le combat était terminé, une personne se leva de sa place dans les gradins pour gagner le passage par lequel les qualifiés devaient rejoindre les autres.

_**Sacrifier mes scrupules pour... moi ?**_

Deidara ramassa sa sacoche avant de quitter l'arène. Il devait bien avouer que si son adversaire n'avait pas posé le pied où il avait placé son argile, il aurait peut-être perdu. Deidara ne pensait plus ni à sa victoire ni aux prochains matchs, mais aux résultats de ses tests qui avaient tous été un franc succès. L'agréable sensation d'avoir franchi le pas qui le conduira à la quintessence de son art. Dans l'escalier qui menait au gradin, il vit qu'ayumi l'attendait.

"Comment avez-vous trouvé le combat ?" Demanda-t-il avec un sourire, ne prêtant pas attention à la mine sombre d'ayumi. Il fut d'ailleurs surpris que la jounin lui agrippa le bras d'un air sévère.

"Je n'appelle pas çà un combat." Dit-elle d'abord en serrant les dents. Puis d'un ton plus calme. "Je ne sais pas comment tu as trouvé cette technique... mais ne l'utilise plus."

Deidara se dégagea de l'étreinte d'ayumi. Il s'attendait à une approbation de sa sensei et au lieu de çà, il se faisait sermonner. Serait-elle jalouse ? Il allait certainement gagner le titre de chuunin rien qu'avec ce combat.

"Ne vous mettez pas en travers de ma voie, sensei."Commença-t-il durement.

"Ou sinon quoi ?"

Deidara retrouva son sourire et haussa les épaules comme s'il ne voyait pas de quoi elle voulait parler. "Rien, voyons."

Deidara rigola. "Vous croyez que j'allais dire quoi ? Que j'allais vous tuer ?"

Et sur cette parole, il accéléra le pas pour arpenter le couloir. Laissant ayumi seule avec ses pensées.

Alors qu'il allait rejoindre les autres membres de son équipe, une autre personne semblait l'attendre dans le couloir.

"Si c'est pour les remarques non constructives, j'ai déjà donné." Dit-il d'un ton un peu irrité à cause des propos que lui avait dit son sensei.

"Ce que j'ai à dire n'est certainement pas cela." Dit la personne qui était adossé contre le mur. Il quitta la zone d'ombre et Deidara put voir son visage. Pourquoi la conversation qu'il avait eut dans la bibliothèque avec Ryu lui revenait-il à l'esprit tandis qu'il voyait le ninja d'élite aux cheveux courts s'approcher de lui ? "A moins que tu prennes des félicitations pour des remarques non constructives..."

Deidara n'en crut tout d'abord pas ses oreilles. Non seulement un ninja du village local venait lui parler mais en plus pour le féliciter ? Ensuite, son orgueil reprit le dessus, évidement que son combat méritait cela. Il était certainement le meilleur parmi les représentants de son village.

"Et a qui suis-je en train de parler ?"

"Peu importe. Dis-moi, la technique que tu as utilisée, c'est une technique héréditaire ?"

Deidara était un peu piqué au vif qu'on élude ainsi sa question et surtout qu'on dévalorise son jutsu en disant qu'il était simplement le fruit d'un don que chaque membre d'un clan possède. Il allait vite remettre les choses en place. "Le moyen oui mais l'utilisation, je l'ai inventé."

"Voilà un art fatal et prometteur." Dit Sasori d'un ton songeur. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un d'autre que lui qualifiait ses jutsus d'art.

"Merci." Le fait qu'un inconnu vienne lui dire cela lui paraissait quand même étrange. Alors Sasori, comme s'il pouvait lire ces pensées ajouta aussitôt.

"Juste un conseil, ne pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin."

"C'est-à-dire ?"

Sasori se lança alors dans une explication de sa vision des choses. Partit comme il était, Deidara avait un bon potentiel pour faire un art permanent.

Deidara esquissa une grimace devant le beau discours. "Désolé mais je ne vois pas l'art de cette façon. Rien n'est éternel, pas même l'art."

Sasori s'approcha alors de lui. Deidara recula d'un pas, croyant qu'il avait mal pris ses paroles et qu'il allait le punir. Il ne le connaissait pas après tout, c'était peut-être le dingue du village du sable qu'il avait devant lui.

Sasori passa une main dans les cheveux du genin d'Iwa et y attache un ruban rouge ce qui dégagea le champ de vision de Deidara car il laissait ses cheveux aller devant son visage.

"Nous verrons bien." Dit Sasori tandis que Deidara le regardait intrigué par le geste. "N'oublie pas qu'une oeuvre d'art peut exiger que nous lui sacrifiions jusqu'à nos scrupules."

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que se soit qu'il entendit la voix de Ryu l'appeler.

"Deidara qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Grouille çà va être le deuxième tour."

"Je... J'arrive."

Il se retourna pour dire au moins un au revoir mais le mystérieux ninja de suna n'était déjà plus là, en route vers les gradins.

Deidara rejoignit donc son équipier.

"Il te voulait quoi ?"

"Euh rien, il était assez bizarre ouais..."

"Ah bon." Ryu haussa les épaules tandis qu'ils s'installèrent pour regarder la suite de l'examen. "Tu as raté ma victoire..." dit-il sur un ton un peu boudeur.

"Tu as gagné ? Quel miracle..."

"Oh arrête. Je ne suis pas si nul que çà."

"J'en suis sûr." Dit-il sur le ton de la taquinerie.

"Sérieusement..." Ryu s'interrompis et observa Deidara comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. "Ah, tes cheveux..."

"Quoi mes cheveux ?"

"Tu les attaches maintenant ?"

"Hum, ouais. Çà ne me va pas ?" Dit Deidara en retirant le ruban rouge.

"Ah mais si ! Pas besoin de l'enlever. C'est juste que... çà fait bizarre tout d'un coup." Dit Ryu embarrassé.

Deidara rigola devant la réaction de ryu et lorsqu'il alla pour son deuxième combat, le genin d'iwa ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser furtivement le ruban offert par Sasori comme s'il s'agissait d'un porte-bonheur.

_**Sacrifier mes scrupules pour toi.**_

**fin**


	5. Quelqu'un m'a dit

**Titre : C'est quelqu'un qui m'a dit  
Auteur/Artiste : Jeece  
Couple : Deidara/Sasori  
Fandom :Naruto  
Rating : G  
Thème : **5. « J'ai quelque chose à te dire… »**  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de Deidara et Sasori ne m'appartiennent toujours pas bien sûr. **

**Note: song fic sur la chanson "quelqu'un m'a dit" Lisez plutôt les paroles de la chanson comme accompagnement, ce ne sont pas les personnages qui chantent.**

_On me dit que nos vies ne valent pas grand chose,_

_Elles passent en un instant comme fanent les roses._

_On me dit que le temps qui glisse est un salaud que de nos chagrins il s'en fait des manteaux _

Les sentiments freinent le progrès, ils ne représentent qu'un bagage encombrant. Rien de plus. L'amour, l'amitié... c'était des choses bien inutiles. Sasori le savait. Le marionnettiste avait vu beaucoup de ninja mourir sous ses yeux à cause de la trahison de leurs émotions. S'ils avaient gardé leurs sangs froids, ces ninjas seraient sûrement encore vivant.

Sasori n'était pas comme eux, il n'était pas faible. Il est le meilleur car il se consacre entièrement à son art. L'amour, la haine, l'amitié... il n'a pas le temps pour çà et puis ce n'est qu'une faiblesse.

Le temps est si court et les jutsus si nombreux, pourquoi s'encombrer de tels choses en plus ?

_pourtant..._

Pourtant... Il y avait lui. Une personne qui avait le don de briser son calme. De l'entraîner dans des sujets dont il ne parlait à personne d'ordinaire. Au début, Sasori l'ignorait ou tranchait court toute discussion en une phrase soigneusement choisie.

Mais au fil des missions, quelque chose changeait et le marionnettiste ne savait pas quoi. Il ne savait pas non plus s'il s'agissait d'une bonne chose ou non.

Petit à petit, les phrases tranchantes firent place à des dialogues et des arguments. C'était encore un peu par irritation. Il voulait imposer son avis, que l'autre avoue qu'il avait tord. Il ignorait pourquoi...

_quelqu'un m'a dit que ..._

"Deidara..."

La personne se retourne avec un regard mi-étonné et mi-interrogatif. Etonné car c'était bien la première fois que Sasori ouvrait la conversation ce qui poussait sa curiosité à en savoir la cause.

Aussitôt, Sasori dévia légèrement son regard. Cela non plus, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit dans un premier temps. Il avait eu sa phrase au bout des lèvres et elle s'était échappée presque aussitôt. Il n'allait tout de même pas dire, non rien aussi il enchaîna sur autre chose. Très loin de la phrase d'origine.

"Mais comment peux-tu préférer MURAKAMI Takashi aux sublimes oeuvres d'Enkù ? Idiot."

"Quoi, c'est bout de bois informe, de l'art ?" Répliqua aussitôt Deidara avec un haussement d'épaule.

"Bien plus que des choses dont on ne peut deviner la signification." Répondit Sasori.

_serais ce possible alors ?_

Et le débat artistique continua jusqu'au lieu de leur mission. Sasori avait beau réfléchir, il ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'il avait voulu dire à Deidara. Il eut bien un soupçon d'idée mais la rejeta aussitôt.

C'était impossible.

Il s'emportait car il voulait que Deidara réalise à quel point sa façon de pensée était une erreur. Pourquoi ? Ceux voyant les jutsus étaient très rares. Seulement pour çà...

Oui, rien d'autre...

_On me dit que le destin se moque bien de nous_

_Qu'il ne nous donne rien et qu'il nous promet tout_

_Parais qu'le bonheur est à portée de main,_

_Alors on tend la main et on se retrouve fou_

A partir d'un certain moment, le marionnettiste devait bien admettre que c'était quelque chose d'autre qui transformait les dialogues plus longs à des débats pouvant durer toute une journée. Et parfois même finissait par une menace ou un bref combat quand l'un des deux artistes avaient été trop loin.

Parfois il sentait comme une chaleur emmenant de la seule partie de son corps marionnettisé étant bien à lui, contenant son sang. Ce n'était pas désagréable et il se surprenait à rallonger volontairement les disputes pour ressentir la chaleur ne serait-ce que quelques secondes de plus.

_Pourtant quelqu'un m'a dit ... _

Il put mettre le doigt dessus alors qu'il était en train de vérifier les pièges d'une de ses marionnettes. L'autre, était tranquillement assis non loin à lire un essai venant d'un artiste que Sasori n'approuvait pas, évidement. A croire qu'il faisait tout pour le provoquer.

Encore maintenant, il ne savait pas ce qui lui passa par la tête. L'irritation peut-être de sa découverte.

"J'ai quelque chose à te dire..." dit subitement le marionnettiste en regardant Deidara droit dans les yeux.

"Hum ?" Deidara regarda à droite puis à gauche comme pour savoir si c'était vraiment à lui qu'on s'adressait. Il n'y avait qu'eux... pourtant sortir une conversation de nulle part ne ressemblait pas trop à Sasori-dana.

"Je..." commença Sasori.

_Que..._

Non, les sentiments étaient pour les faibles. Le dernier argument des larves pour se croire un tant soit peu puissant. Il n'était pas comme eux, il était fort. Il était le meilleur. Ce genre de chose était des bagages inutiles. Alors... pourquoi s'en soucier maintenant ?

"Je te déteste." Dit alors Sasori avec un regard froid. C'était exactement l'inverse de ce qu'il voulait dire.

_Serais ce possible alors ?_

Il se replongea sans attendre dans son travail. Non sans un petit regard pour voir la réaction de Deidara avec une légère angoisse. Si son corps avait été encore humain, il sentirait sûrement une boule dans sa gorge.

"Ah, ce n'est pas nouveau, ouais." Répondit Deidara avec son habituel sourire et il se replongea alors dans le livre.

Rien de plus.

_Mais qui est ce qui m'a dit que toujours tu m'aimais?_

_Je ne me souviens plus c'était tard dans la nuit,_

_J'entends encore la voix, mais je ne vois plus les traits_

_"Il vous aime, c'est secret, lui dites pas que j'vous l'ai dit"_

On a beau être des criminels, des déserteurs etc... il y a des choses banales auquel on ne peut échapper. Et une de ses choses était de dormir. Sasori ne dormait pas bien sûr. C'était encore quelque chose qu'il disait inutile.

"Ah non ! On s'arrête pour la nuit Sasori dana !"

"Je l'ai déjà expliqué. Sans arrêt, on arrivera plus rapidement là-bas, on finira plus vite la mission et donc on rentrera plus vite."

Deidara était fermement décidé à ne pas avancer d'un pas de plus et pour montrer sa décision, il se laissa tomber sur le sol avec un regard déterminé. "Et bien, tu feras ta mission tout seul, ouais. Parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de bouger."

"Que de temps perdu pour des stupides heures de sommeil." Remarqua Sasori, bien obliger de faire l'arrêt durant la nuit qu'avait exigé son coéquipier.

"Thanks you, Sasori dana."

Sasori grommela quelque chose incompréhensible en réponse. La nuit commençait à tomber, après un silence Deidara fit son commentaire, a moitié endormi.

"Gagner du temps, çà ne sert à rien si tu n'en profites pas." Souffla-t-il.

Sasori n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris, il avait juré qu'il dormait. La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit est de lui faire remarquer que s'il ne dormait toujours pas autant se remettre en route. Au lieu de çà...

"Pardon ?"

Deidara se retourne vers lui. "Ouais, à force de gagner du temps en effaçant comme tu disais les heures de sommeils, au final tu vas te retrouver avec un tas de temps libre où tu n'auras plus rien à faire."

"Il y a toujours quelque chose à faire."

"Mais oui..."

Sasori attendit un petit moment, pensant qu'il allait finir sa phrase mais rien... Deidara dormait maintenant a moins qu'il faisait semblant pour l'énerver. Ce qui ne l'étonnerait pas.

Le regard du marionnettiste ne quitta pas la silhouette endormie en réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de dire. Puis un murmure lui échappa. Le murmure d'une phrase qu'il n'aurait jamais osé ou imaginer dire à l'artiste si celui-ci ne dormait pas.

_Tu vois quelqu'un m'a dit..._

Le soleil n'était pas encore lever que Deidara fut réveiller.

"Debout, tu as assez dormi."

Au lieu de se plaindre où de se rendormir, le déserteur d'Iwa eut un mince sourire. "Comment ? Pas de petit déjeuner au lit, Sasori dana ?"

Sasori lui tourna immédiatement le dos pour se mettre en route, il n'avait qu'à le suivre après tout. Toutefois, voulant quand même bien démarrer la journée, il décida de poser une question par pure politesse.

"Bien dormi ?" Un vrai miracle de sa part et il espérait que son coéquipier remarquerait l'effort fournit.

"Mouais, j'ai cru entendre parler à part çà..."

"Tiens donc..."

"Ouais, ce n'est pas toi, Sasori dana ?"

"Bien sûr que son qu'est ce que tu crois, idiot..." dit Sasori en fronçant les sourcils.

_que..._

Sasori jeta un bref regard, ce doutait-il de quelque chose. Il se maudit intérieurement d'avoir fait cela, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? S'il demandait ce qu'il avait entendu... Deidara comprendrait tout de suite. Oh et puis... pourquoi s'en faisait-il autant pour quelque chose d'aussi idiot ? Cela lui était complètement égal tout çà. Complètement...

"Ah bon. J'ai du rêver." Dit simplement l'artiste en haussant les épaules.

Ils continuèrent leur marche en silence avant que Deidara reprenne. "Quand même qui pourrait dire... "

Sasori n'avait pas de cœur mais en cet instant, il se serait sûrement arrêter d'angoisse. Il regardait fixement devant lui pour ne pas se trahir mais aussi attendant la suite.

Deidara poursuivit et dit une phrase qui n'avait aucun rapport avec la phrase murmurer durant la nuit. La phrase avait même été si déformée qu'elle n'avait même plus de sens propre.

_Serais ce possible alors ?_

Finalement, il n'avait pas entendu. Tant mieux ou tant pis, Sasori hésitait entre ses deux pensées.

Ce n'était que des choses inutiles de toutes manières... mais il repensait à ce que Deidara avait dit à propos du temps gagner.

_On me dit que nos vies ne valent pas grand chose,_

_Elles passent en un instant comme fanent les roses_

_On me dit que le temps qui glisse est un salaud_

_Que de nos tristesses il s'en fait des manteaux,_

Que se passait-il donc ? Sasori commençait à se poser des questions. Ses phrases qui lui échappent et qu'il rattrapait de justesse pour ne pas lui dire. Lui dire quoi ? Les sentiments. Et, d'une certaine façon, il s'irritait des échecs; De ne pas pouvoir le dire.

Non, tout çà, ce n'est que du temps perdu. Inutile, impensable.

Le destin est bien ironique ou bien essaye-t-il de le rattraper après qu'il avait fermé son cœur bien avant de quitter Suna.

Il ne servait à rien de chercher pourquoi ou de se voiler la face. Au moins, savoir s'il n'était pas le seul à penser comme çà. S'il l'était au moins pourrait-il tirer un trait définitivement et que tout redevienne comme avant.

Les remarques mordantes, les discussions couper court. Avant çà...

_Pourtant quelqu'un m'a dit que..._

Les mots restent caler dans sa gorge. Il n'avait jamais eu autant de mal à parler. Les phrases sont là, dans son esprit et pourtant il n'en prononce aucune où dit tout l'inverse. Le marionnettiste en avait assez. Assez de tourner autour du pot.

Il voulait savoir ? Pas besoin de mot pour savoir.

Ce qu'il avait été avant, aurait certainement trouvé çà pitoyable, pathétique. Et bien, oui, il était çà mais tout avait changé et il le pensera peut-être encore s'il essuie un refus.

Tant pis, il voulait savoir.

Il se tourne pour l'énième fois vers Deidara et se pencha légèrement. Deidara voulait dire quelque chose mais il l'interrompis aussitôt et il ne sut jamais ce qu'il voulait dire à ce moment là. Ses lèvres s'étaient doucement déposées sur les siennes.

_Que tu m'aimais encore,_

_C'est quelqu'un qui m'a dit que tu m'aimais encore._

Et quand il sentit que le baiser était partagé après l'étonnement passé, Sasori eut la réponse à sa question.

Cela lui suffisait.

_Serais ce possible alors ?_

FIN


	6. Le sang d'un rêve

**Titre : Le sang d'un rêve  
Auteur/Artiste : Jeece  
Couple : Deidara/Sasori  
Fandom :Naruto  
Rating : G  
Thème : **6. Entre le rêve et la réalité**  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de Deidara et Sasori ne m'appartiennent toujours pas bien sûr. **

Sur le monde, la pluie tombe. Un chien, un jounin et un genin se trouvent proche d'immenses statues. L'homme porte l'enfant évanoui. Plus loin, bien plus loin. Quelqu'un s'éloigne dans l'obscurité de la forêt.

Le soleil perce alors les nuages. Près de la forêt, quelque chose sort de la terre.

"Ha ha, çà devient intéressant n'est-ce pas ?" La personne complètement sortie de sa cachette répond lui-même à la question posée. "Oui."

Il était temps de se rassembler.

Les ombres apparaissent une à une dans la grotte. Elle n'était pas éclairé, il n'y en avait nul besoin. Chacun savait, malgré les années passées depuis la dernière réunion de tous les membres, qui se trouvaient à ses côtés.

"De nouveau tous ensemble...Ce n'était pas arrivé depuis 7 ans. Quand Orochimaru avait quitté l'organisation."

La voix est calme, personne ne cherche à l'interrompre. Il donne seulement les faits, rien de plus. "Orochimaru a récupéré le sharingan."

Une autre voix dans la grotte se permet un commentaire. "Itachi... ton frère."

L'Uchiwa garde le silence.

"Pas la peine d'être pressé, ouais. Un jour orochimaru se fera tuer. Mais plus important, nous n'avons que trois ans. Si nous le faisons ensemble, notre chance de réussite sera plus élevée, ok ?"

Après avoir laissé les membres de l'Akatsuki s'exprimer, celui qui était le chef trancha pour donner son verdict. "Oui, notre ambition... Si nous rajoutons Kyubi... Tout nous appartiendra !"

Il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Toutes personnes connaissant les plans de la lune rouge pouvaient comprendre ce que signifiaient les paroles du chef et donc savoir ce qu'il restait à faire.

------------------------

_Village au alentour du Pays de la pluie._

Le village était pauvre, il ne disposait pas d'une grande place pour le spectacle. La troupe s'était installée dans une des larges rues, leur caravane les attendait devant la porte du village. L'homme fit trois pas dans l'espace libéré par les habitants. Un coup de tambour accentuait chaque moment où son pied touchait le sol donnant l'impression qu'il marchait sur un épais acier.

Son visage était masqué par des traits de démon faisant la grimace, sa coiffure noire était totalement engloutie par une épaisse fourrure grise et ses habits communs étaient recouverts de somptueux habits dorés. Lui qui n'avait jamais touché à une arme, il tenait maintenant une épée dans sa main.

Les cordes d'un instrument se pincèrent, son adversaire fit trois pas également ponctuer par un petit 'ohh' venant des musiciens.

Le démon et le samouraï se toisèrent, immobiles sur un ton de musique calme mais qui laissait transparaître une certaine tension.

Puis tout s'arrêtant, le silence le plus complet règne dans la rue.

C'était le signal...

Dans une synchronisation frôlant la perfection, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre et commencèrent le combat. La musique devient plus rapide au rythme des coups donner avec grâce et précision.

Le démon tombe, il peine à se relever. L'un comme l'autre savait que cela sonnait la faim. Sans hésitation ni remord, le samouraï trancha le démon en deux dans un cri de surprise de l'auditoire.

Les vêtements et le masque retombent lentement sur le sol de la rue. Nouveau silence, personne n'ose applaudir. Etait-il vraiment mort ?

L'acteur qui avait joué le démon réapparut alors sur le terrain que représentait la scène et accompagna le samurai et les musiciens dans son salut en s'inclinant légèrement. Les gens, soulagés et mystifiés, s'abandonnèrent alors aux applaudissements.

S'ils avaient été attentifs, ils auraient peut-être vu le bandeau du village d'Iwa que l'acteur cachait à moitié en ceinture.

-----------------------------

_Grotte, lieu inconnu._

"Ahhh, mes yeux." Se plaignit une voix alors que les occupants de la grotte sortaient de leur réunion. "Je tuerais pour qu'on éclaire cette fichue grotte." La personne se frotta les yeux éblouis par la lumière vive de l'extérieur pour accentuer son propos.

Sasori sortie à son tour alors que les autres commencèrent à se disperser en groupe vers leurs missions. Il ne releva pas le commentaire ayant l'habitude, trop peut-être, de ce genre de remarque venant de son coéquipier. Il allait faire comme d'habitude, avancer sans faire attention. Du moins, c'est se qu'il comptait faire si le visage de Deidara n'avait pas envahi son champ de vision.

"Sasori dana, tu dors ou quoi ?"

"Bien sûr que non, idiot." Dit-il en reculant d'un pas. Comme souvent, il était dans sa marionnette préférée, Hiruko.

Deidara haussa les épaules. "C'est que vous n'étiez pas très bavard à la réunion." De cela aussi, Sasori avait l'habitude. Deidara pouvait passer d'un ton qui pouvait sembler respectueux au tutoiement le plus familier en l'espace d'une phrase.

"Il n'y avait rien à rajouter, chacun devra récolter des informations pour préparer sa capture de son yuma."

"Et donc..." Dit Deidara après un silence en laissant volontairement sa phrase en suspens.

"... direction Suna."

Le déserteur d'Iwa poussa un soupir d'ennui. "Tout est prêt à Suna non ?"

"Deux précautions valent mieux qu'une, surtout au sujet de l'espion."

"Ce n'est qu'un détail." Corrigea Deidara en faisant un geste de la main comme s'il chassait une mouche inutile.

"Il suffit d'un détail pour mettre la mission en difficulté." Expliqua calmement Sasori.

-------------------------------------

_Auberge longeant une route commerciale entre plusieurs villages._

Le voyage avait été calme, ils s'étaient arrêtés à une auberge pour fêter le petit succès qu'ils avaient eu avec la pièce. L'acteur qui avait été juste avant un démon ayant périt sous le sabre d'un samurai resta silencieux, regardant son verre. Il était temps de partir et il le savait mais ne voulait pas gâcher la fête par une triste nouvelle. Toute fois, cela ne servait à rien de faire grise mine en pensant à cela non plus.

"Bin,Takumi-san, tu en fait une tête." Murmura la personne se trouvant près de lui. Il avait un sourire mais son regard traduisait une certaine inquiétude.

"Euh... non ce n'est rien." Dit-il en se passant une main dans cheveux couleur terre, esquissant un petit sourire maladroit. Puis il sembla prit d'une fascination soudaine pour son verre de saké car il n'en détacha pas les yeux tendit que sa main faisait tourner légèrement le contenu alcoolisé dans son verre.

"Je me disais juste que... je vais devoir bientôt partir..."

"Quoi ?" Dit tout d'abord son interlocuteur. Et après une pause, il demanda. "Tu n'es pas bien avec nous ?"

"Si bien sûr." S'empressa de répondre Takumi. "Mais... j'ai une chose à faire. J'ai beaucoup aimé rester avec vous, ma technique est bien maîtrisée grâce à vous et j'ai pu recueillir beaucoup d'informations précieuses." Il poussa un soupir. "Et si je ne pars pas maintenant pour accomplir cette chose... Je ne pourrais plus jamais le faire."

Imperceptiblement, la main de Takumi caressa la plaque métallique de son bandeau frontale qu'il avait cachée. "Une dernière chose en tant que ninja d'Iwa no kuni." Souffla-t-il pour lui-même.

Son camarade croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant gravement. "Je comprends. Dommage, pour une fois qu'on avait trouvé un acteur assez grand pour jouer les démons... et tes techniques ninjas donnaient un très bel effet au spectacle."

Takumi regarda son verre en silence et sursauta légèrement quand on lui toucha soudainement le bras.

"Ecoute, la troupe se rend à Suna... aller, juste une dernière représentation. Takumi-san, s'il te plaît."

"Je ne sais pas..." hésita Takumi en évitant le regard.

"Après tu pourras partir où tu veux, je le jure. Tu ne vas pas mourir pour une dernière fois quand même."

Takumi leva les mains en signe de résignation. "D'accord, d'accord, je me rends." Dit-il avec un sourire. Ils partirent d'un petit rire et la fête put reprendre son rythme sans fausses notes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_Quelques jours plus tard, porte de Suna._

"Oh, un chat blanc. La chance est avec nous." Son regard suivit le félin qui leur avait coupé la route un moment tandis que le chat retournait à l'abri de l'ombre que créait la porte menant à Suna.

"Je ne te savais superstitieux." Remarqua la personne qui l'accompagnait, son ton ne traduisait aucune surprise d'aucune sorte même si sa phrase pouvait s'y prêter.

"Pas du tout, mais il faut bien que je meuble la conversation, ouais."

"Ne t'y sens pas obliger..." rétorqua Sasori d'un ton plus froid que d'ordinaire.

"Si tu y mettais de la bonne volonté aussi, Sasori-dana..." répondit Deidara avec un ton amusé et si les fines bandelettes du chapeau ne masquaient pas assez son visage, on l'aurait vu sourire.

"Silence, la porte est en vue, il est temps de faire le jutsu." Sasori s'écarta un peu a l'ombre qui voulait clairement dire qu'il fallait le suivre. Une fois à l'abri des regards, Hiruko se défit car Sasori avait retiré ses fils de chakkra sur la marionnette qui l'enveloppait.

"Kisame et Itachi y sont bien allé ainsi, je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait pratiquer se jutsu." Bougonnait légèrement Deidara en retirant le manteau de l'akatsuki de mauvaise grâce tandis que le déserteur de suna rangeait sa marionnette dans un rouleau, comme les autres créations du marionnettiste.

"Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation, il me semble. Ce n'est pas une mission en tant que membre de l'organisation contrairement au cas à Konoha. Il s'agit d'une récolte d'information, rien de plus." Il avait insisté sur la dernière partie de la phrase.

"D'accord... Pour toi qui es assez connu ici, je comprends mais pour moi..." Le plan était d'utiliser un simple jutsu de transformation pour entrer incognito mais si Deidara insistait ainsi c'est qu'il n'aimait pas les jutsus manquaient de style comme cela. La seule transformation qu'il admirait était celle faite via son argile.

"Et bien, ne le fait pas ! J'irais te rendre visite en prison s'il ne t'exécute pas immédiatement après ta capture." Rétorqua Sasori avec cynisme en malaxant son chakkra.

"La chance des débutants."

"Pardon, Sasori-sama ?" Le nargua Deidara en faisant mine de tendre l'oreille. "Je ne vous ai pas très bien entendu."

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils avaient passé la porte de Suna. Sasori ne comprenait pas pourquoi avec une surveillance redoublée des ninjas responsables de cette porte, Deidara avait réussi à entrer simplement en remplaçant le bandeau de déserteur et l'uniforme de l'Akatsuki par des vêtements ordinaire et un petit souci du détail en changeant légèrement de coiffure.

Le marionnettiste avait quant à lui utiliser un jutsu de transformation pour prendre l'apparence d'un homme entre deux âges, avec les cheveux grisonnants. Il préféra froncer les sourcils plutôt que de répondre à son coéquipier. Coéquipier qui visiblement savourait sa petite victoire et n'essayait pas de le masquer.

------------------------------------------------------------

_Place de Suna._

Le démon dansait pour la dernière fois. Etait-ce le fait de le savoir qui rendait la pièce aussi longue ? Etait-ce pour cela que Takumi avait l'impression de rater chacun de ses gestes alors qu'il s'était juré de donner le meilleur de soi-même lors de la dernière représentation ? Etait-ce seulement une impression ou bien était-il vraiment en train de tout faire rater ?

Pourtant la petite foule qui s'était rassembler autour d'eux avait l'air d'apprécier le spectacle. Takumi décida alors que pour le dernier numéro, il allait laisser de côté toutes ses questions. Il arrêta la longue liste presque mécanique qu'il s'était fait avec le moindre geste qu'il devait exécuter. Il décida de se fier seulement à l'atmosphère et aux réactions du public.

Vint le moment où le samurai devait tué le démon, le temps passa en un clin d'œil. Il malaxa son chakkra pour faire une permutation à l'abri des regards des personnes présentes.

Tandis que la lame du samurai trancha le vide, à l'abri de la roulotte, Takumi jeta un petit regard vers l'extérieur. Ce fut d'abord une voix qui le fit sursauter. Ou plutôt deux. Deux personnes voulant se frayer un chemin dans la foule en passant par l'arrière du petit spectacle. Passant près de la cachette de Takumi.

"Tiens, il y a du Kabuki à Suna ?" Dit la première voix, automatiquement interrompu par une autre.

"Dépêche-toi au lieu de regarder le spectacle, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps devant nous."

La première voix évoqua une impression de déjà entendu et qui lui évoquait de bien triste souvenir. Ce fut cela qui le poussa a en chercher l'origine. Trop tard, ses compagnons saluaient déjà la foule, il devait réapparaître.

Une minute plus tard, toujours masqué, Takumi en saluant chercha dans la foule un visage, un visage qu'il pouvait reconnaître. Celui appartenant à la voix qu'il avait crut reconnaître.

Il vit deux personnes s'éloigner à grands pas. Il distingua une chevelure blonde, attacher dans le dos. Son cœur sauta un battement. Takumi essaya de se dire qu'il ne pouvait tirer des conclusions sans voir son visage. Non, il devait se faire des idées.

Alors la personne lança un dernier regard en arrière et là, son cœur s'arrêta complètement. Du moins c'est l'impression qu'il avait eue.

Il l'avait reconnut. C'était bien lui, il n'y avait aucun doute.

Puis les deux silhouettes disparurent complètement de sa vision alors que la foule se dispersa. Il retira son masque, son visage était livide.

"Takumi, on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme." Plaisanta un de ses camarades.

"C'est un peu près çà." Répondit Takumi d'un ton lugubre. Il retira son bandeau frontal et en toucha de nouveau le métal.

Ayumi-sensei... Ryu-kun... Enfin je vais pouvoir respecter la promesse que j'ai faite sur vos tombes.

Sans réfléchir, il se lança dans la direction où il avait vu les deux hommes partir. Il devait les retrouver avant tout. La panique de perdre si près du but dominait son esprit plus que le fait qu'il courait au suicide s'il se lançait assez sans l'ombre d'un plan.

Le masque de démon tomba lourdement sur le sol.

------------------------------------------------------------

_Impasse d'une ruelle de Suna._

"Voilàààà, rassuré ?"

Deidara n'avait pas chronométré leur intervention mais il estimait qu'il avait fallut... trente minutes pour trouver et régler le problème de la fiabilité de l'espion et du plan qu'ils n'exécuteront pas avant un an au moins. Du temps perdu à son avis.

"Pas complètement mais tu pourras me remercier si la mission se déroule sans accro. Ce sera grâce à ses soi-disant pertes de temps." Dit Sasori.

Et Deidara le fixa avec étonnement.

"Tu lis dans les pensées maintenant, Sasori-dana ?"

"Ce n'est pas compliqué de savoir à quoi tu penses, voilà tout." Rétorqua le marionnettiste.

"Sui-je donc si prévisible ?" Questionna Deidara sur un ton de dépit mais que son sourire amuser en trahissait la fiabilité.

S'en ajouter un mot, Sasori empêcha Deidara d'avancer brusquement en étendant son bras devant celui-ci. Deidara ne réalisa vraiment la raison de ce geste qu'en voyant que juste devant eu, un inconnu fendit l'air de l'endroit Deidara aurait du se trouver s'il avait continué sa marche.

Vu la brusque apparition, il en déduisit que la personne avait sauté depuis le toit, sabre en main. L'adversaire bondit en arrière dès qu'il vit qu'il n'avait tranché que du vent et toisa les deux membres de l'akatsuki avec un regard haineux.

"Un ninja d'Iwa." Commenta Sasori avec son calme ordinaire en regardant le bandeau que le ninja portait sur son front. Il lança un regard à Deidara qui voulait dire : tu aurais utilisé le jutsu comme moi, on ne se ferait pas attaquer. Puis il poursuivit. "Une connaissance à toi, peut-être ?"

Deidara plissa les yeux pour mieux regarder Takumi. "Hum... Aucune idée." Répondit-il après un petit silence.

Il est toujours frustrant d'apprendre que la personne dont on veut se venger ne se souvienne pas de vous alors que pour vous, il a occupé vos pensées pendant peut-être des années.

Deidara rigola franchement en voyant la tête que faisais Takumi. "Je plaisante, bien sûr que je me souviens de toi. Mais la raison de ton attaque m'échappe. On était plutôt en bon rapport quand je suis partit. La preuve, tu es toujours vivant et indemne."

"Toi ! Comment peux-tu oser dire cela après tout ce que tu as fait !" Hurla presque Takumi. "Alors qu'on était dans la même équipe, tu as tué Ayumi-sensei et Ryu. Ryu alors qu'il..."

A mesure qu'il en parlait, les souvenirs de cette tragique nuit lui revenaient. Ils étaient en mission et Deidara avait brusquement aussi bien attaqué l'ennemi que ceux dans son propre camp. Quand Takumi avait rejoint le combat, il n'y avait que des cadavres et celui qui venait de déserté étaient introuvable.

Il n'en pouvait plus, le sang tapait à ses tempes. Il se jeta sur l'ennemi, l'arme à la main. En un instant, Sasori avait annulé son jutsu et sortit Hiruko de son rouleau.

Etendant ses fils de chakkra alors que Takumi fonçait sur Deidara qui ne bougeait pas d'un cil. Le marionnettiste bougea un doigt et la bouche d'Hiruko s'ouvrit pour lancer un nombre incalculable de dard empoisonné.

Réalisant le danger, Takumi fit un pas sur le côté et réussit à dévier une dizaine de dard de leur trajectoire avec son sabre mais le reste vint se planter dans tout son corps.

"Quel timing, Sasori-dana."

"Ne te sens surtout pas obliger de riposter..." réprima Sasori comme réponse alors qui se remit à l'intérieur de sa marionnette préférée.

"Etonnant, je ne l'ai pas vu composer de sceau." Changea de sujet son coéquipier. Le Takumi qu'ils avaient devant eu disparu dans un nuage blanc de fumée.

Presque aussitôt, Takumi repassa à l'attaque. Il sortit de sa cachette et gonfla les joues, des boules de feux foncèrent alors vers Deidara et Sasori. Deidara eut un geste pour faire sortir de la bouche sur sa main un petit oiseau d'argile, il composa un sceau pour faire grandir sa création et sauta immédiatement dessus. Frôlant les boules de feux et remontant vers leur expéditeur. Il replongea sa main dans sa sacoche pour créer une nouvelle bombe.

"Cadeau." Dit-il en plaquant de l'argile sur l'épaule de Takumi et en le faisant exploser. Mais de nouveau, Le Takumi disparut dans un nuage de fumée blanche. Deidara jeta un coup d'œil à droite et à gauche avec un sourire. "Aller, dis-moi comment tu peux faire des jutsus sans composer de sceaux, Takumi-kun."

"Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir perfectionner ton art." Répondit Takumi en sautant sur l'aile de l'oiseau de Deidara.

Deidara rit un bref instant. "Si j'ai pu convertir un inculte comme toi à l'art, j'ai bien fait de tuer Ayumi-sensei." Dit-il pour faire bouillir d'avantage son adversaire. Ce qui ne manqua pas de réussir, aussi il se permit de rajouter. "Je ne me souvenais pas que tu étais aussi grand mais c'est vrai que Ryu-kun avait peur de toi au début à cause de çà. Ah ah, il n'osait même pas te parler." Il s'agrippa soudainement a son oiseau et lui fit faire un petit retournement sur lui-même pour faire tomber Takumi et enchaîna sur un plongeon pour se poser doucement à côté de Sasori.

"Je ramène le combat au sol pour ne pas que tu t'ennuis, Sasori-dana."

"Tu n'étais pas non plus obligé de faire çà." Répondit Sasori. "Tuons-le vite avant d'avoir tout suna sur le dos."

"Aye, aye, capitaine." Répondit-il en mimant un salut militaire.

Takumi avait évité la chute en plantant de toutes ses forces sa lame dans le mur de la ruelle le plus proche de lui. Il n'aimait pas se faire ignorer de la sorte. Cela lui donnait l'horrible impression que tout son entraînement n'avait porté aucun fruit. L'ennemi n'était même pas inquiet comme s'ils étaient sûrs de pouvoir le tuer n'importe quand et qu'ils s'amusaient avec lui jusqu'à maintenant.

Takumi observa Deidara d'abord, puis Sasori. Il s'attarda sur le marionnettiste. Peut-être était-ce sa présence qui faisait que son ancien coéquipier était si confiant. Oui, après tout, s'il se retrouvait en difficulté, l'autre interviendrait très certainement pour l'aider. Il était clair que cela ne venait pas uniquement de çà mais Takumi essayait de s'en persuadé. Ainsi, il pouvait croire avoir encore une chance, s'il arrivait à les séparer et a en mettre un hors combat.

Le ninja d'Iwa mit pied à terre et se mordit le doigt pour ouvrir une entaille qu'il s'était faite auparavant. Rapidement, il marqua le calligraphe de la chèvre sur son avant-bras tout en malaxant son chakkra. Dès que le signe fut fini, il gonfla de nouveau les joues et cracha une boule de boue vers Deidara et Sasori. Tous deux s'écartèrent dans deux directions différentes. Takumi sourit, exactement comme il l'avait prévu. Une gigantesque barrière de pierre se dressa alors entre les deux membres de l'akatsuki.

Takumi ne perdit pas de temps, il commençait déjà à peindre les autres calligraphes sur son bras. Il allait utiliser sa plus puissante attaque pour se débarrasser du marionnettiste.

Il avait spécialement créé cette technique pour ce combat, pour tuer. Une fois les caractères finis, il martela le sol dans un coup de poing impressionnant. Puissant au point de fendre le sol d'avantage de ce qu'il l'était déjà. Chaque morceau de terre se projeta vers Sasori comme s'il était aimanté. Et se rassemblaient dans leur course pour former un pieu aussi grand qu'un homme et aussi pointu qu'une lame. La vitesse du projectile augmenta encore.

Aussi bien Takumi que Sasori ne comprirent pas tout de suite ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite. Takumi se retrouva projeté en arrière, brûlé par une explosion alors qu'il venait de lancer son attaque. Sasori allait éviter cette même attaque mais il se retrouva brusquement aveugler par du sang.

Deidara eut un petit hoquet durant lequel il cracha du sang qui coula le long de son menton, avant de s'écrouler en arrière. Dès que Sasori réalisa vraiment ce qui s'était passé, il eut un geste pour rattraper Deidara avant qu'il ne tombe sur le sol.

"Idiot." Fut tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit car il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui venait d'arriver.

"Sasori-Dana." Hoqueta Deidara, sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure.

"Idiot." Répéta Sasori. "Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait !" Son regard n'arrivait pas à s'attacher à un point précis. Et la brutalité de la scène fit que Sasori s'emporta comme s'il était en colère. "L'attaque ne m'aurait rien fait, bon sang !"

"Je... sais..." répondit Deidara et Sasori dut se pencher pour l'entendre.

"Alors pourquoi !"

La bouche de Deidara s'entrouvrît pour répondre, et essaya de faire un mince sourire. "Parce...que... je..." Puis il y eut un souffle, un soupir, le dernier. Et la bouche resta ouverte sans finir la phrase. Le regard de Deidara devint livide, la vie l'avait quitté.

Longtemps Sasori s'était dit que cette scène ne lui ferait rien. Il avait toujours pensé que si transformer ses parents en marionnette ne lui avait rien fait alors la mort d'une personne proche de lui ne lui tirerait aucunes larmes. C'est ce qu'il pensait... jusqu'à ce qu'il vive ce fameux moment. La sensation était étrange, il se sentait vide mais en même temps rempli de colère. Son regard resta enfin figé sur le regard vide de Deidara. A jamais vide.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il détacha Hiruko de son vrai corps. Il ne prit pas la peine de le remettre dans son rouleau. Au lieu de cela, il se pencha.

Jamais il n'aurait cru que sa disparition l'affecterait autant. Et quand il réalisa cela, il put compléter lui-même la phrase que Deidara n'avait pu finir, il la finit à voix haute: "t'aime..."

En referma d'un petit geste les paupières de Deidara, il lui déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Takumi toussota. Son corps le faisait affreusement souffrir. Comme il essayait de se relever, il avait maintenant compris ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Il avait reçu de plein fouet l'oiseau sur lequel Deidara était monté lors du début du combat. Il avait du exploser à quelques centimètres de lui. C'était vraiment un miracle qu'il soit encore en vie.

Lentement, il put rejoindre de nouveau le lieu du combat. Persuadé qu'il ne restait plus qu'un de ses adversaires, il vit une personne qu'il n'avait jamais vue mais qu'il reconnut comme Sasori grâce aux morceaux de la marionnette sur le sol.

Le regard de Takumi s'attarda sur autre chose se trouvant sur le sol. La surprise et l'incompréhension fit qu'il ne reconnut pas immédiatement le corps. Quand il le reconnut, il ne savait pas s'il était heureux ou non. Heureux d'avoir accompli sa vengeance.

Sans bruit, Sasori se retrouva brusquement assez près de Takumi pour le frôler.

"J'hésite..."

Les yeux de Takumi s'écarquillèrent, une petite ligne de sang coula du coin de ses lèvres. Le souffle coupé il vit la pointe de la queue du scorpion planter dans son ventre. Le poison déferlait dans son corps.

"J'hésite entre te tuer tout de suite ou te faire souffrir... pour ce que tu as fait." Continua d'un ton glacial Sasori. Sa main se serra lentement sur la gorge de Takumi qui était pétrifié. "Je me dis que tu ne mérites pas une mort rapide."

------------------------------------------------------------------

_Grotte, lieu inconnu._

"Ahhh, mes yeux." Se plaignit une voix alors que les occupants de la grotte sortaient de leur réunion. "Je tuerais pour qu'on éclaire cette fichue grotte." La personne se frotta les yeux éblouis par la lumière vive de l'extérieur pour accentuer son propos.

Sasori se retourne vers Deidara. S'il n'était pas à l'intérieur de sa marionnette Hiruko, on aurait pu voir ses yeux s'écarquiller et sa bouche légèrement s'entrouvrir.

Surpris de revoir Deidara à côté de lui, et surtout avec l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu cette phrase.

"Sasori dana, tu dors ou quoi ?"

"Bien sûr que non, idiot." Dit-il aussitôt mais à vrai dire, il n'en était pas vraiment certain. "Tu sais bien que je ne dors pas."

"C'est que... vous n'étiez pas très bavard à..."

"Je ne dormais pas." Interrompis Sasori comme pour mieux effacer son propre doute.

"Il n'y aurait aucun mal à avouer que vous avez profité d'être à l'abri des regards pour piquer un petit roupillon surtout qu'il faisait très noir dans cette grotte." Continua Deidara d'un ton faussement songeur.

"Deidara..." commença le marionnettiste.

"Ouais ?"

"...Non, rien. Mettons-nous plutôt en route." Dit-il en commençant sa marche.

"Oh pitié ! Pas la millième vérification d'un plan de mission qui a été calculé jusqu'à la vitesse du vent qu'il y aura ce jour là, ouais !" Se plaignit le déserteur d'Iwa.

"Ce n'est pas pour çà." Trancha Sasori. Il ne pouvait pas être aussi méticuleux que Deidara semblait le dire et puis, quel mal y a-t-il à être méticuleux ?

"Ohh, alors où allons-nous, Sasori-sama ?" Dit d'un ton curieux Deidara en rattrapant Sasori grâce à deux enjambés.

"Tu verras bien..."

"Sans rire, où va-t-on ?" La note de curiosité dans la voix du déserteur avait un peu augmenter.

Et peut-être pour le narguer un peu à son tour, il répéta sa réponse. "Tu verras bien. Contente-toi de me suivre avant que je ne change d'avis."

Deidara prit un petit air boudeur, pensant que cela pourrait faire pencher la balance et que Sasori cracherait le morceau mais le marionnettiste semblait décider à ne pas croiser son regard. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées en suivant un itinéraire inconnu. Aussi était-il bien obligé de le suivre sans savoir la destination finale de la route.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Auberge longeant une route commerciale entre plusieurs villages._

Depuis qu'il n'était plus qu'une moitié d'être, ni totalement marionnette ni totalement humain, Sasori avait arrêté de rêver. Alors ce qu'il croyait avoir vécu... Takumi, la mission à Suna et le combat... était-ce un rêve ? Avait-il vraiment rêvé après tant d'année ?

C'était absurde, vraiment absurde. Et pourtant il n'y avait aucune autre explication logique ou du moins plus logique que celle-ci.

Sasori mit de côté ce mystère dont il ne trouvait aucune solution un instant. Juste le temps d'indiquer d'un mouvement de tête à Deidara qu'ils étaient arrivés alors qu'ils étaient devant l'auberge.

"Je croyais que tu ne mangeais pas..." dit-il alors que le marionnettiste toujours dans Hiruko avait le pied sur la première des trois marches menant à l'intérieur. "Enfin autant que tu dors." Ajouta Deidara avec un petit sourire.

"On peut encore faire demi-tour." Proposa Sasori qui commençait à être extrêmement désappointé par cette remarque de son coéquipier.

"Non, non. Je me tais, promis." Répondit aussitôt Deidara qui avait conscience que ce genre de chose n'arrivait pas tous les jours et voulait donc en profiter.

Ils s'assirent à une table près de la sortie. Il n'y avait aucun risque qu'on reconnaisse leurs tenues car l'auberge était un peu isolé de tout.

"Deux bols de nouilles." Commanda aussitôt Deidara quand la serveuse vint à leur niveau. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de les saluer et Sasori nota que s'était un peu grossier mais à la place il crut bon de rappeler à Deidara une certaine chose.

"Deidara, je ne mange pas."

"Je sais mais je n'ai jamais dit qu'un de ses bols t'étaient destinés, Sasori-dana." Observa-t-il alors que la serveuse prenait note de la commande et s'en allait en cuisine.

"Je ne te savais pas aussi gourmand."

"C'est tellement rare que tu paies le repas, ouais." Déclara son coéquipier.

"Ai-je vraiment dit que je le payais ? Je n'ai pas entendu çà." Sasori fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils.

"Cela me paraissait évident vu que tu m'emmènes ici sans aucune explication, ouais."

Et la conversation tomba à plat car le marionnettiste devait bien admettre que Deidara avait raison cette fois-ci. Et le fait qu'il ait le dernier mot était également un fait rare du moins aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne.

La serveuse revint avec la commande et Sasori regarda Deidara manger comme s'il n'avait pas eu de plat devant depuis des années.

Parfois il lui lançait un regard interrogatoire.

"Est-ce si passionnant que cela de me regarder manger ?" Dit-il entre deux bouchées.

Et pour ne pas répondre à la question, Sasori lui rappela seulement qu'il n'était pas poli de parler la bouche pleine. Suite à quoi, Deidara haussa les épaules et se remit à manger.

Lorsqu'un des bols fut vider avec une vitesse étonnante, le déserteur d'Iwa fit un geste pour pousser le bol à l'écart au même moment que Sasori tendit celui-ci pour l'éloigner également. Leurs mains se frôlent et ils s'immobilisèrent un instant comme électrocuté par ce contact.

En cet instant et pendant quelques secondes, Sasori regretta de ne plus être entièrement humain. De ne plus sentir. Il aurait voulu sentir le contact de la peau de Deidara et sa chaleur pour s'assurer... comme preuve que la mort qu'il avait vu n'était qu'un rêve.

Sasori leva les yeux pour regarder ceux de son coéquipier, il vit que celui-ci rougissait presque imperceptiblement avec de fuir le regard du marionnettiste. Sasori retira sa main et écarta son regard également.

"Dépêche-toi ou sinon tu vas manger froid." Souffla-t-il simplement avec que la pièce ne retombe dans le silence.

Fin


End file.
